Onizuka Days
by pdmaster
Summary: This is a crossover between Great Teacher Onizuka and the anime/game of SchoolDays. Onizuka has found a new job at the Sakakino Acedemy and goes to work as a teacher once again.


This is a crossover between the anime/game _Schooldays_ and the anime _GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka)_

**Chapter 1: The first day.**

It was his first day on the Sakakino Academy in Sakakino, Itou Makoto took his train toward his new school. When the train came to the station Haramihama, he saw a beautiful girl walking in, he stared a while at her and took a picture of her.

But someone was also looking at her, but not at her face, but at her breasts. It was Eikichi Onizuka, a pervert who likes to look at beautiful girl's breasts and underwear. He was on the top of the train, looking at her trough a small window.

He wasn't allowed to be on the train, because of a fight with a Yakuza, so he decided to go everyday with the train by sitting on the top of the train.

"What a nice girl, I wonder what her breast size is." He talked to himself after he took a bite of his sandwich. But suddenly some birds came to Onizuka and stole his sandwich that he was holding. "Give back my food, stupid birds!" He yelled and stood up, but suddenly he hit his head, because the train went underground.

Makoto heard something above him, but didn't care, because he continued looking at the big breasted girl.

When the train stopped in Sakakino, the girl walked out, and Makoto was walking behind her, toward his destination.

Makoto went to his new class, and sat on his seat that was designated. He looked at the picture he just made, suddenly a girl named Sekai Saionji, who was designated to sit next to him, began to talk to him. "Hey~! What are you looking at? Is that the cell phone charm? You're pretty trendy." She teased him. "That's not it!" he said.

"From today on, we're seated next to each other. Let's get along, Itou Makoto-kun!" Sekai said.

"Hey Itou… you are good in studying, right?"

"Not really" he responded.

Then she suddenly asked: "So you like Katsura-san from class 4?"

Makoto began to blush and asked if she saw the picture on his cell phone. Sekai smiled and said she did.

While they were still waiting for their new homeroom teacher, Makoto said to Sekai that she must not tell anyone about this, no matter what.

Because the teacher isn't there yet, they all introduced to each other, and Makoto talked to his best friend named Taisuke who is talking about cute girls.

The break has started and the students stayed in class, while they continued to talk to each other.

The bell went and the English teacher came in, and classes have started.

Makoto went back to his seat. And followed the lesions, but when the next classes started the new teacher wasn't still there yet.

When the school was finally over, Sekai asked if she could talk to him alone on the roof. She told him a lot about that Katsura girl, that she got her E-mail and phone number and that she'll report that conversation afterwards. "But, Saionji… why are you going so far?" he asked, and Sekai smiled. "Hey, what about l support you? I'm not joking; I'll really help you out." Makoto is just standing there surprised.

"Leave this all to Sekai!" she said proudly.

"I haven't agreed to it yet!" he said and looked away.

"If you're not going to leave it to me, I might talk…" she threatens him.

"Hold on Saionji!" he said and looked at her seriously.

"Sekai is fine" she suddenly said smiling, and Makoto is looking surprised again.

"Saionji Sekai, Sekai as in the "world" Sekai. It's a large scaled name, isn't it? I like it." She smiled.

"Anyway, let's get along, Makoto."

"You're using mine too?" he asked.

"It's fine! Here!" she said and grabbed his hand to shake it.

It was getting late and Sekai went together with her friends to the place near the barber to eat some new dumplings.

Makoto took the train back home and went to bed early.

Onizuka, who was still unconscious on the top of the train, began to wake up and saw that it was already dark. "Danm, I've totally missed my new class." "There goes my cool entrance." He said disappointed.

He stole a motorcycle and went back to his appartement.

**TBC**


End file.
